


of paperback novels and several loud screeching noises

by kuragins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Author Victor, Bookstore Owner Yuuri, Getting Together, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Really Does Have Good Intentions, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Is So Done, if you're coming from my tumblr just save yourself the trouble, it's so shit please don't, like really somebody save this child, read my danatole instead, this is just me fulfilling my au desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuragins/pseuds/kuragins
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki: lonely bookstore ownerVictor Nikiforov: lonely author.Phichit Chulanont: everybody's favorite meddling best friend.





	1. In Which Phichit Chulanont is a Questionable Wingman

For all general purposes, Yuuri enjoyed his job. Owning a little corner bookstore is probably on the high end of the "interesting and entertaining" scale, especially for someone who likes books as much as he did. Reading had always been his hobby, so to be fortunate enough to have a job that surrounded him with books was enough for him. It wasn't relatively difficult, either; as the owner, he only needed to come in to oversee everything that happened and occasionally work the registers or shelve books when they were low on employees. Yuuri was in a book-lover's paradise.

But just because Yuuri loved books didn't mean he couldn't love other things, too. The truth was, he was lonely. It hurt every time he heard his roommate giggling with his boyfriend, no matter how adamantly he refused to be set up on dates. He had an amazing group of friends, but he still felt like something- or someone- was missing.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri looked up at the intruder standing at the doorway to his room. Phichit was looking at Yuuri with the look he got when he was planning something that would inevitably go to shit.

"Phichit, I literally do not care about what you're going to say. You're getting the look again. You know, the 'let's go to the beach and see if there are dogs there so then we can steal them' look." Phichit rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Yuuri, that was only once. And we didn't steal the dog. We borrowed it. Besides, this is a good idea. Like a really, really good idea." Yuuri slumped onto his bed, waiting for another Stupid Phichit Idea to make its appearance.

"So, you know how Victor Nikiforov is supposed to be in town?" Yuuri shot up as quickly as he had flopped down.

"I most certainly do not know! Phichit, where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, I have my sources."

"Yeah, the same sources that informed you that 'the dogs on the beach are communal and you can just take one.'" Phichit rolled his eyes again, but gave Yuuri a knowing look. He could most certainly see through whatever wall Yuuri was putting up, because the privilege of being his best friend granted Phichit the knowledge that the thought of even a glance at Victor Nikiforov could turn Yuuri into a blushing mess.

Anyone who knew Yuuri even a tiny bit knew of his love for the works of the Russian author. The part that only his close friends knew was that his love for Victor Nikiforov went a wee bit beyond just respect for his books. If you spent enough time around Yuuri, you would know that he would _not_ be opposed to banging the man. Yuuri knew there was no chance of it ever happening, but hey, a he could dream. And this dream was how Phichit convinced Yuuri to go out to a bar with all their friends on a Wednesday night.

"Phichit," whined Yuuri, drawing out the end of his name. Phichit just gave Yuuri one of those smiles that could manage to convince anyone to go and steal dogs at the beach or whatever stupid plan Phichit was thinking up next. So, Yuuri peeled himself out of his soft bed and followed Phichit, grumbling as he went. Yuuri had no intention of believing Phichit's story about Victor Nikiforov being in town, because one: Phichit had once told him that Lady Gaga was standing outside their front door, and two: he knew that even looking at Victor Nikiforov would cause him to scream very loudly for at least fifteen and a half seconds, and he wanted to avoid that embarrassing thought.

Phichit led the group to a bar that was pretty close to their apartment, but wasn't exactly remarkable. It was just... a bar. Nothing fancy. Yuuri felt like an idiot for falling prey to Phichit's plan to force him to go out by using Victor Nikiforov as an incentive. That sneaky little man.

"Phichit, you sneaky little man," Yuuri groaned as the small group walked into the bar. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you trying to lure me out with the prospect of Victor Nikiforov! Now that I'm here though, I'm going to drink all of you little shits under the table, just watch me!" Phichit grinned his patented Phichit Smile™, but there was something there that Yuuri couldn't quite place. It definitely wasn't part of the regular 'haha, I played you, but now you have to do what I say because we're here already' smile. Whatever. Yuuri had already ordered and downed a shot in the time it took for that thought to swirl across his mind, so he let it float away.

After a few drinks, Yuuri was pleasantly buzzed, and Phichit looked way happier than he should have for only getting Yuuri to go out for once. Once Guang-Hong and Leo started making out next to him, Yuuri's mood dropped a bit and he got up, mumbling about the bathroom. Phichit, his constant smile getting a bit unnerving now, firmly pulled him back down to his seat.

"Not now, my dear Yuuri, you'll miss the best part of the night!" Phichit looked down at his watch. "Ah, It should be happening any moment now!" Yuuri furrowed his brows in confusion.

 _Any moment...What would be happening any moment now?_ Phichit was being very peculiar this evening. But then the door swung open, and oh. Oh. Because Yuuri's eyes caught a mop of silver hair, and a dazzing white smile, and oh. That was Victor Nikiforov.

"Right on time," chirped Phichit, still grinning. Yuuri could only stare, mouth hanging open, as Victor Nikiforov walked past his table, Victor Nikiforov glanced at him, Victor Nikiforov gave him a small smile. Yuuri tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled gulp. By that point, Victor had already passed their table, and had headed straight for the bar.

"Yuuri, dear, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Yuuri was ready to punch that smug look right off Phichit's face.

"Phi-Phichit! H-how..did you...holy shit!" Yuuri seemed to be unable to form complete sentences, so the obvious response was to order more drinks.

 _That was my chance_ , Yuuri thought. _I could have said something to him. I could have talked to him. But no, I have to be a pathetic little shit who can't even close his mouth when he looks at a relatively famous guy. God, that's all I'll be to him. Some weird dude who just stared at him. I'm such an idiot._ Yuuri's eyes were glazed over as he stared at the back of Victor's head. Wow, that hair was shiny. Victor started to turn around, and Yuuri whipped his head down and took a big gulp of his drink. Phichit leaned over to him.

"Yuuri, aren't you going to, you know, talk to him or something?" Yuuri shook his head violently.

"I...can't. I don't know. I just can barely even breathe every time I look at him. Phichit, what do I do?" Phichit's face had once again lit up with the Bad Idea Grin. As Phichit stood, Yuuri was sorely wishing he had kept his stupid mouth shut.

"Mr. Nikiforov!" Yuuri felt like pouring his drink on Phichit's head. "My friend over here is a big fan! He's kinda shy, though, so he's scared to talk to you. You should come over here!" Yuuri sunk down in his chair, hoping Victor hadn't noticed. He had. Now he was walking over, matching Phichit's smile with one of his own. Oh, god. Yuuri sunk down a little more. He wished he could slither under the table and straight into the depths of hell. Well, maybe 'straight' wasn't quite the correct term.

There were more pressing matters at hand though, and Yuuri's heart was in his throat as he watched Victor Nikiforov walk closer and closer. Was this real? This was real. Oh, God. Yuuri tried to prepare himself for an actual conversation with his idol, but his mind felt fuzzy. He could do this! Right? All he had to do was introduce himself perfectly and jump into an intelligent conversation about Victor's latest book. Not hard at all! But now Victor was standing right in front of him, smile still in place, and the beauty was too much. Yuuri opened his mouth, ready to speak eloquently and impress the pants off Victor, and-

"You, uh, you look even hotter than in pictures," Yuuri blurted, and quickly shut his mouth, determined to never speak again. Phichit at least had the decency to look slightly guilty, even though he was shaking with silent laughter. Yuuri didn't want to look at the very attractive man in front of him, but he forced his eyes upward. Victor didn't seem to be phased, but Yuuri's stupid brain was screaming at him to apologize, or something, so his mouth opened again despite wanting to scream for ten years and a day.

"I-I'm- I didn't mean- I'm-" But Victor cut him off, almost rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I get that a lot!" Victor said with a dazzling smile. Yuuri could feel the last bits of his dignity flying away along with his soul, and sent a silent plea to Phichit to _get him out of here._ Thankfully, years of friendship allowed Phichit to actually understand Yuuri's pained look and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov, but we have to get on our way!" Phichit sent one last Phichit Smile in Victor's direction, and had pulled Yuuri out of the door before he could think twice.

The walk back was subdued, even though Phichit looked like he was barely holding in his laughter. Once the rest of their friends had been dropped off at the proper residences, Yuuri and Phichit started to head towards their apartment. It wasn't until they weren't too far away that Yuuri realized that Seung-Gil was still with them.

"Oh, Seung-Gil is going to spend the night. That's okay, right?" Yuuri sighed, but still grumbled an affirmative. He'd never sacrifice Phichit's happiness for anything, but now he'd probably have to listen to his best friend's sex noises all night. Not something anyone really wants to experience.

Yuuri walked through the door and almost screamed for sixteen seconds exactly, but he didn't want to scare Seung-Gil any more than he already had. Yuuri wasn't in the mood to stew in his embarrassment more than was necessary this night, so reliving _another_ awful first impression wasn't on his to-do list. Instead of having to watch Phichit and Seung-Gil being sickeningly cute together, Yuuri decided to retreat to his bedroom to wallow in self-pity. Would sleeping be the best course of action? Yes, it would, because at least he could forget about the horrifying events that had just taken place for a little bit of time. So, he threw himself onto his bed, not even changing out of his clothes, and almost immediately began to feel tired. He guessed humiliating yourself in front of your long-term idol really took something out of you. Yuuri fell into a restless sleep, but not before he heard a faint voice from the next room.

"Oh, come on. You could see it too, right, 'Gil? Yuuri was too embarrassed to notice, but Victor was _definitely_ into him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn ok DON'T BE TOO MEAN I TRIED MY BEST THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST FIC EVER. Also I don't fucking know how to work ao3 so all my italics are gone if somebody could hmu and help me that would be appreciated my tumblr is also katsusin even though it's dead BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW HOW TO WORK THAT EITHER. thank you.


	2. In Which Yuuri Katsuki is a Bumbling Yet Endearing Idiot

Yuuri could barely even look down at his novel without his face turning bright. He groaned and slammed it down on the table, Victor Nikiforov's name seeming to mock him from the cover. It had been days since the 'big gay incident,' as Phichit called it, but Yuuri still had frequent flashes of crippling embarrassment.

_For God's sake, Yuuri, pull yourself together. It's over. It's not like you'll ever have to see him again,_ he reminded himself, hoping to all the powers in the world that was true. He managed to pick up the book again and continued reading. It was a good book, after all, but that wasn't exactly a surprise coming from Victor. Yuuri looked out the window. It was a chilly day, but quite a few people were still outside, bundled in hats and gloves with hot drinks clutched in their hands. There weren't many customers that day, though.

_We'll have to figure something out soon. I guess things aren't interesting enough to draw people in,_ thought Yuuri absentmindedly as he stared at the window without really seeing. He almost turned his attention back to his book, but that was when a figure stopped in front of the store, looking excited. Now, this would usually be a good thing. People excited about books? 10/10 would recommend. But this particular person was not a person Yuuri would EVER want to come into his store, despite what other people might have thought. Yuuri really didn't want Victor Nikiforov to come waltzing into his workplace at 10:48 a.m. on a Saturday morning, but that was exactly what he did.

Yuuri's only consolation was that Victor probably didn't remember him. When he walked through the door, Yuuri greeted him as if he were any customer: the warmest smile he could manage with a greeting that had a level of cheerfulness directly related to the time of day. Since it wasn't too early, he could manage to look like he wasn't an insufferable asshole. Victor almost walked past him with a polite smile, but no, the gods had to look down at Yuuri's misfortune while they pushed him down further into the depths of the dumpster fire that was his life. Because, of course, Victor had to stop for a moment as he squinted at Yuuri. And, of course he had to light up with a genuine smile. And, of course...

"Hey! You're the cute guy from the bar the other day!" If Yuuri had been paying attention to the beautiful human in front of him, he may have seen him wince slightly as he admitted to Yuuuri's attractiveness, but Yuuri was too busy trying not to spontaneously combust. He really wished he wasn't clutching a Nikiforov novel like it was his lifeline while the author himself was staring straight at him, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Such as Victor Nikiforov being in his bookstore. Would hell still accept him if he jumped straight through the floor? Victor looked curiously at his book for a moment, then recognized it.

"Oh! That's my book! I could sign it if you like!" Victor actually looked excited, and even Yuuri could notice it through his embarrassed haze. This is your new chance, he told himself. The book gods have smiled down upon you. They don't want you to fuck it up again. DON'T. Yuuri steeled his nerves the best he could and gave Victor a small smile.

"S-sure. That would be great actually," said Yuuri, growing slightly more confident when the words he was thinking matched the words coming out of his mouth. Victor scribbled his signature on the inside cover, and handed his book back to him. Yuuri held it with a new reverence as Victor began to move around the store.

As soon as he had wandered out of Yuuri's line of sight, Yuuri lunged across the table toward his precious phone. Grabbing it as quickly as he could without making too much noise, he frantically began typing a message.

to: Phichit  
PHIVHIT HOLLOU SHIT YOU WILL NOT BELIRVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED I NEED BACKUP IMMEDIATELY

to: Phichit  
GUESS WHO JUST WALKED INTO MY STORE AND IS CURRENTLY STANDING ABOUT 30 FEET AWAY FROM ME

to: Phichit  
VICTOR FUCKIGN NIKIFOROV THAT'S WHO

to: Phichit  
GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW

Yuuri closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to will his pounding heart to slow down. It didn't work. Not even remotely. He jumped when his phone buzzed from where it was pressed against his sweaty palm.

from: Phichit  
BAHAHAHAHAHA HAVE FUN CAUSE I SURE AM NOT HELPING YOU

to: Phichit  
GODDAMNIT YOU ASSHOLE HE IS THE ONLY ONE IN THE STORE IM FREAKING OUT

from: Phichit  
you'll thank me for this one day

to: Phichit  
WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSEDTO MEAN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

to: Phichit  
ANSWER ME YOU FUCK

to: Phichit  
NO NO NO COME BACK I HATE YOU

Yuuri slammed his phone back onto the table, taking in a big shuddering breath. Okay, Phichit would not be of any help. So, he'd just have to deal with this himself. Easy, right? Just help Victor if he needs help, check out his books if he buys anything, try not to replicate the longest yeah boy ever every time he looks at Victor's beautiful features- maybe this would be a little difficult after all. Yuuri stared down at the book lying innocently on the table. It seemed to gaze up at him, VICTOR NIKIFOROV in bold letters imbedding itself into Yuuri's subconscious. It was just a book, but Yuuri had the sudden desire to hurl it across the room, run away from his store, and never come back again. God, Victor Nikiforov was really interrupting his regular routine.

When Yuuri looked up again, his heart leapt into his throat. His pulse wouldn't slow whatsoever, and staring right into Victor's perfectly chiseled face wasn't exactly helping. Yuuri coughed awkwardly, and Victor gave him a small smile that, for some reason, made his stomach twist a little.

"I was looking for the fantasy section," said Victor, gesturing to the rows behind him. Yuuri forced his face into the best smile he could manage, which at this point probably looked slightly deranged. If Victor noticed anything, he didn't say anything, and Yuuri's legs felt as if they were about to give out as he led Victor to the section he was looking for. Yuuri could feel Victor's gaze boring into his back, and hoped to everything that he wouldn't trip or do something equally horrifying. Once Victor stopped and began to look, Yuuri turned around to go back to his table and question his entire sad existence, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey, your name is Yuuri, right? I know someone named Yuri! He's a lot meaner than you are, though." Yuuri was the only Yuuri and person currently in the store. So why would Victor Nikiforov be talking to him...? Was he actually trying to have a conversation with him, the lowly Yuuri Katsuki? Take this chance, said the voice in his head, and so he did.

"Yeah! Yuuri's actually more of a feminine name in Japan, but I guess my parents didn't really care." Yuuri's could feel his voice going higher that usual. Victor smiled at him, and in that moment everything was wonderful and beautiful and wow Yuuri was very attracted to this man. This wasn't exactly a revelation, as Phichit could most certainly tell you in great detail, but standing right in front of the him made Yuuri want to scream for 16 and a half seconds. Yuuri had been wanting to scream a lot lately.

By the time Victor had selected his books, Yuuri had learned about Victor's dog, all his friends, and a few other pieces of information. Victor sure could talk. He didn't try to make Yuuri talk as much as he did, which he really appreciated. As he checked Victor out at the front register (in more ways than one), he registered that his hands weren't shaking quite as much as they had been before. When he looked at Victor, he realized he didn't want to curl into a ball on the floor when he met his eyes. He briefly wondered if Victor would ever end up talking about him to strangers; if he would ever even talk to him again. Why was he thinking about this?

"It was nice to meet you, Yuuri. I hope I can make it back here sometime," Victor called over his shoulder as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.  Yuuri stared after him, something strange settling in his stomach.

\-----------

Yuuri paced across his and Phichit's kitchen floor as Phichit watched with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"He was _there_ ," cried Yuuri, flailing his arms wildly. "He was in my store! Can you even _believe_ this?" Phichit looked up at Yuuri from his place at the table, taking a long sip of his tea. He shot Yuuri a Look, but Yuuri ignored it in favor of panicking some more.

"No, Yuuri, I could _never_ imagine that the man who totally found you attractive would seek out your store and try to see you again. That would be such a strange concept!" Yuuri blinked at him, not really registering the information that had just been relayed.

"Stop being so _salty_ , you damn salt monster!"

"You're running out of salt-related insults, dear."

"Cut me some slack, Soy Sauce Boy, I'm panicking!" Phichit started to snicker softly.

"I noticed," giggled Phichit. Yuuri glared at him. Phichit stared back with an expression that said 'Yuuri Katsuki is a big idiot.' Yuuri draped himself across the top of the table and sighed. It was impossible to get mad at Phichit, no matter how much of an ass he had been. Phichit rested his mug on Yuuri's back and patted his head comfortingly. Yuuri turned his head toward Phichit, who was looking at him with a mix of fondness and sympathy.

"Yuuri, I know this is awful, but just think. He said it was nice to meet you! He said he wanted to come back! Why would he say that if it wasn't true? You're overthinking everything again!" Yuuri realized he was actually pretty right. Phichit always managed to calm people down, and Yuuri could feel his breathing and heart rate slow a little bit. Phichit ruffled Yuuri's hair once more before standing up and heading to the couch, putting his empty mug in the sink. Yuuri squinted after him.

"Phichit! Mug in the dishwasher!"

"What? I can't hear you over the sound of my blinding attractiveness!"

"Dishwasher, you little shit!" But now Yuuri was smiling again, and as he filled Phichit's mug with water to surreptitiously dump on the owner's unsuspecting head, Yuuri remembered how much he loved his best friend.

\----------

Phichit later informed Yuuri that there was 'a very, very, very good chance' of Victor returning to the store the next Monday in the late morning. Yuuri had no idea how he knew this, but his sources this time around seemed decidedly more trustworthy than his communal dog past.

Sure enough, when Yuuri made a point of making sure he was there at the exact time Phichit had insisted upon,Victor walked in almost exactly thirty minutes after Yuuri did.

"Hi, Yuuri!" Victor threw that blinding smile around like it was nothing, but Yuuri's brain had apparently taken it upon itself to make Yuuri's face heat up every time he made eye contact. Yuuri cursed the day this mutinous brain and face had been granted to him, but also cursed himself as he stuttered a response to Victor. God, he could never get this right, could he? Victor didn't seem to notice or care though, and launched straight into a story about his latest adventure. It involved the angry Russian teenager who was also named Yuri, a stray cat, and several bottles of vodka. Again, Victor didn't push Yuuri to talk any more than he wanted to, and he gradually grew more comfortable. The story was actually quite funny, and eventually Yuuri couldn't hold back a small laugh. Victor suddenly trailed off and turned quickly to look at him.

"What?" said Yuuri a little defensively, tensing up and feeling very self-conscious again. Victor's eyes were wide as he stared at Yuuri.

"Oh. I-I just...it's nothing, never mind. Oh, do you want to hear what happened next?" Yuuri nodded, but he still felt a little strange. Victor could obviously tell it had gotten awkward and jumped right back into his story. It was a little strained, but Yuuri eventually managed to calm himself down. He lost track of time as he talked to Victor, and jumped when another customer walked in. Victor glanced at his (very expensive-looking) watch and started.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late! It was nice to see you, again, Yuuri! I'll stop by tomorrow, same time." Victor rushed out the door and past the frazzled looking patron, who stared after him while softly whispering, "Was that Victor Nikiforov?" Yuuri was staring as much as the poor woman was, and registered what Victor had said. Tomorrow! He would get to see Victor again! He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go kids. I'm really happy with the response I've gotten, especially since I'm pretty self-conscious with my writing abilities. i really appreciate every comment, and even if im too shy to reply i read all of them! Side note: i finally figured out how to format shit yay!!!


	3. In Which Victor Nikiforov Nearly Makes Yuuri Katsuki Cry

Throughout the weeks, Victor visited Yuuri's bookstore almost every day. Yuuri was a bit too overwhelmed to realize how convenient it was that Victor Nikiforov was in his small town for an extended period of time, so he didn't really question it. He did, however, question his sanity quite often.

"Phichit, it's just so _scary_ sometimes. Like, he's so nice, and so I feel like I have to be the same way towards him. I just get so _nervous_ ," Yuuri wailed into a couch cushion, Phichit rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yuuri, just think about it. Has he ever done anything to make you uncomfortable?" Yuuri shook his head meekly. Really, Victor _hadn't_ ever made him intentionally uncomfortable, and had apologized profusely if he had accidentally.

"I guess you're right," Yuuri sighed. Phichit gave him a smile that wasn't a dazzling public smile, but one that was reserved for those closest to him.

"And anyway, everything will turn out alright. Trust me." Yuuri twisted around to look at his friend.

"Phichit, you've been saying shit like that for weeks. What does it _mean_? What the hell do you know that I don't?" But Phichit had Yuuri pinned with his I Will Never Tell You smile, and Yuuri had to acknowledge that it was a lost cause.

"My dear Yuuri, I guess you will just have to wait and find out!" Yuuri opened his mouth to retort, but Phichit sat on him before he could get a word out.

"Just...watch me Phichit," he wheezed. "I'll always be watching...We live in the same house...you watch your back, Chulanont!" Phichit just giggled and made some comment about how much Yuuri was using the word 'watch', and Yuuri was once again hit with how much he loved his best friend.

\------------

The next day, Victor walked into the bookstore holding a steaming cup and a bag.

"Hi Yuuri! How are you today? Oh, I got you a latte, you said you liked those, and a muffin. It's pistachio!" Pistachio muffins were Yuuri's favorite. Something unknown swelled up in his heart at the fact that Victor had paid attention when he mentioned it. Were they friends now? Victor certainly seemed to care about him to a certain extent. Yuuri wondered if he would end up being someone Victor would tell crazy stories about to strangers. Shut up, he told himself. Still, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Thanks, Vic." _What_? Yuuri flushed a deep shade of pink, but Victor looked quite pleased. _Vic? What the hell are you thinking? Pull yourself together, Yuuri_. Yuuri cleared his throat slightly awkwardly, and Victor hopped onto his table.

"Hmm. 'Vic.' It's cute. I like it," mused Victor, crossing his legs under him. Victor had taken to sitting in places that should not be used as seats, and his latest fascination had been rolling around on Yuuri's precious table while Yuuri himself was still sitting there. Victor didn't seem phased by Yuuri's embarrassing nickname slip, so Yuuri just let it go. He actually was getting more comfortable around Victor, though, and that included asking him questions instead of just listening. Yuuri let Victor ramble for a bit before he could work up his courage.

"Hey, Victor. I was actually wondering... how did you end up coming to our town? Like, not that I'm not happy you're here, but... we really don't get any famous people around." Victor seemed to deflate slightly, and Yuuri's mind immediately started screaming. _I totally just offended him. He'll never come back now. God Yuuri, why do you keep fucking up?_

"Ah. I actually was wondering when you'd ask that. I just... needed some time away. I love writing, but...I'd gotten too devoted. I was barely eating, barely sleeping...everyone I knew agreed that I needed some time off. So I came here." Yuuri nodded, not quite sure what to say.

"Well...I-I'm glad you're here," Yuuri said, a little unsure, but the smile on Victor's face made Yuuri want to run to him and give him a big hug. _What_? Before Yuuri could think about it further, the door burst open. Phichit flounced in, dragging Seung-Gil behind him.

"Hey, Yuuri! Do you mind if I steal Victor for a second? I promise I'll be quick!" Before Yuuri could say a word, Phichit had grabbed Victor's hand and dragged him to the back of the store, where they were out of earshot. Seung-Gil remained standing awkwardly by one of the shelves, and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Yuuri looked at Seung-Gil, who was staring where Phichit had disappeared and shifting from foot to foot. When Phichit had first introduced him to Seung-Gil, Yuuri had been astounded. How could two people who were so different ever work well together? But, after observing them, Yuuri had realized they were amazing for each other. Phichit pushed Seung-Gil to open up more, while Seung-Gil was one of the few people who could keep Phichit under control. Yuuri hoped that one say he'd be able to find someone who was his perfect match. Someone like Victor. What? And why was Yuuri thinking about this, when Phichit had just pranced into his shop and stole Victor away like they were old friends? They weren't, were they...? He wouldn't put it past Phichit. Yuuri put his head into his hands and groaned. His life was getting stranger by the minute.

"You really like him," came a voice from above him. Yuuri looked up to see Seung-Gil standing at his table. "Right?" Why was Yuuri's life so _weird_? Usually he was lucky to get even a few words out of the aloof man.

"Who, Phichit? I mean, he's being an absolute ass right now but I still love him," said Yuuri, growing more confused by the minute.

"No, not Phichit. Victor." Yuuri stared at Seung-Gil. What?

"No-no. It's nothing like that. Really. We're just friends." Seung-Gil looked at him with what might have been disbelief. You could never really tell with him.

"Yuuri, I saw how you were looking at him. It reminded me of how I looked at Phichit before we started dating," said Seung-Gil, turning away before Yuuri could answer. At that moment, though, Phichit dragged Victor back into view, Victor looking slightly frazzled.

"Alrighty then, my dear friend Yuuri, it is time for me to take my leave! Let's go, my love," he chirped, grabbing Seung-Gil's hand and swinging it between them. Seung-Gil looked back at Yuuri.

"Just think about what I said, okay?" It almost looked like Seung-Gil had a small smile on his face. Yuuri just nodded, not quite able to form words. He looked back at Victor, who looked a little dazed but still himself.

"What was that all about? And how does he know you?" Yuuri cringed when it came out more overbearing than he meant it to, but Victor just shrugged.

"Oh, I...it's nothing. Can we talk about something else?" Yuuri obliged, happily listening to Victor finish his story. He stared at Victor, remembering what Seung-Gil had said. Sure, he was physically attracted to him, but there was no way he had any romantic feelings for him. No way at all. That couldn't just happen with your long-term idol.

Victor accidentally touched Yuuri's hand during his tale of adventure, and something flipped over in Yuuri's chest. His hand had been very soft. Yuuri's hand felt warm after Victor pulled it away. Yuuri kind of wished he hadn't. He wished it could stay there forever, that he could look up and see that beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat whenever he wanted to as well.

Oh, _fuck_.

\---------

Yuuri rushed home as quickly as he could, ready to scream to Phichit how screwed he was. He banged open the door and ran inside.

"Phichit, I am totally-"

"Screwed. Yes, dear, I heard," Phichit said as he spun around in his chair and kicked a leg up. "Its time for Papa Phichit's signature dating advice. Sit down child, let me tell you the ways of getting the lays." Yuuri really felt like punching him, but he also really needed his advice, so he refrained for the time being.

"Look, I'm not even going to mention the fact that you waltzed into my store and started talking to Victor Nikiforov like you were old friends. I just need help, and fast." Phichit patted the chair next to him.

"C'mon, child, be enlightened." Yuuri sighed, but sat down all the same. Phichit may have been being a major asshole, but he had a boyfriend so he had to know _something_. "Now, the easiest thing to start with is some nice light flirting. Just...kind of touch him more, if you know what I mean. Like, a hand on the shoulder. Ooh, or a hand on his back, that's really gay. If you have any questions, just ask me. I am well-versed in gay. Really, I have a strong, strong feeling that he's into you too, so don't get too hung up on it, okay?" Yuuri nodded, but that was easier said than done. The next time Victor walked into his store, he felt as tongue-tied as the day they first met.

"Hey, Yuuri!" Victor was holding a cup for himself and one for Yuuri. Yuuri could barely even manage a regular smile when Victor beamed at him, and Victor immediately noticed that something was wrong. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, setting a strong hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri's brain fizzled out for a moment.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just a little tired." He tried for another smile, this time a little more successful. Victor still looked at him, a little concerned, but thankfully decided not to press the subject.

"So, anyway, Yuuri, I'm always talking about myself. How about I hear a little about you?" Great, the one day Yuuri is completely useless in the 'communication with your big gay crush' department. Victor would definitely know something was up if Yuuri was the one who had to do all the talking.

"Oh, well I'm not that interesting," said Yuuri a little sheepishly, completely trying to avoid the question. Victor looked genuinely offended.

"What are you talking about? Have you seen yourself lately? You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met!" Victor had such a sincere expression on his face that it made Yuuri wanted to cry. Yuuri didn't think anyone had ever said something like that to him, other than Phichit. Yuuri never really counted Phichit in his tally of things people have said to him, because Phichit has said some very questionable things. Victor continued. "I just think everything you do is wonderful and beautiful. It's really interesting that you like gardening so much, even when you're allergic to pollen. And that sometimes you do that thing where you sit on your hands when you're cold, don't think I didn't notice. And the way you touch that one little piece of hair while you're checking someone out, or how you really like pistachio muffins only because they're a cool green color, and the way you love that one sweater so much that I've seen you wear it almost twice a week, and..." Victor trailed off to stare at Yuuri, who was wiping at the corner of his eye. "Oh, god, are you crying? I'm so sorry, did I offen-"

"No, no, not at all," Yuuri cut in thickly. "And I'm not-I'm not crying. It's just that...nobody has ever really said anything like that to me." Yuuri sniffed a little. Victor stared at him, looking a little incredulous. Then he reached out and pulled Yuuri into his arms, bringing him up onto the table with him. Yuuri relaxed into his shoulder almost right away, despite his brain setting off its internal 'hOLY FUCK' alarm.

"Yuuri, never forget that you are a wonderful, beautiful, and very interesting person," Victor whispered straight into Yuuri's ear, making him shiver slightly.

That night, Yuuri stared at his ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Victor Nikiforov had held him in his arms. They'd had a bonding moment. Victor Nikiforov had called him beautiful. Yuuri shivered at just the memory of how Victor's arms felt around him. God. He was so gay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is horrifyingly late i'm sincerely sorry. Schoolwork has been kicking my ass, we just started tech week for the musical i'm in, and jim halpert is mentally holding me hostage to the office. Thank you for all the positive feedback ive gotten, i really appreciate it! I also thought this chapter would be the last, but i didnt have the time to make it as long as i needed it to be.


	4. In Which Phichit Chulanont's Master Plan (Mostly) Succeeds

Throughout the next few days, Victor didn't brush off the 'gay almost crying incident' as easily as Yuuri had hoped he would. In fact, he seemed much more touchy than usual, much to Yuuri's pleasant terror. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but...

"Yuuri! This is my favorite song! Come and dance!" Victor looked up at Yuuri from his fiddling with the old radio he had dug up somewhere. Seriously? A radio? Victor reached his hand toward Yuuri, swinging his hips from side to side. It took all of Yuuri's self-control not to screw his eyes shut at that image, not because he didn't want to see it, but the exact opposite.

"I-I don't really dance," he stuttered. It felt to Yuuri like he was reverting to his original discomfort around Victor. God, this gay shit was getting exhausting.

"Oh, don't even start. I don't dance! Do I care?" Victor swung his hips a little more, and Yuuri barely restrained himself from a pained shriek. _Get a hold of yourself, Yuuri._ He sighed and resigned himself to his fate, praying to all the powers in the universe that his anxious body would cooperate and not betray him. He grabbed Victor's hand, but to Yuuri's horror, Victor immediately pulled him much closer than was necessary.

Yuuri's brain blared alarm bells as Victor's hands stopped on his waist. Yuuri bit back a shudder and averted his eyes, like a middle schooler who couldn't look his crush in the eyes while they slow danced awkwardly. However, Victor was far from an awkward middle schooler. He grabbed Yuuri's hand (which Yuuri was praying would not be dripping with sweat) and spun him. Yuuri was very close to actually swooning.

Victor's mouth came far too close to Yuuri's ear.

"Who says you can't dance?" he purred softly, his breath fanning across the side of Yuuri's face. Yuuri actually shivered this time, but he would defend this with his life. Who wouldn't go crazy with Victor Nikiforov that close to them? He couldn't, for the life of him, look up from where his gaze was firmly planted on the tiled floor. He knew that Victor would be much to close to his face. Yuuri betrayed himself and raised his eyes. Big mistake. Yuuri's mouth was mere inches away from Victor's. Now, it's not that Yuuri was really opposed to that, it was just...circumstances. Circumstances thaat caused him to yelp and jump away from Victor and squeak something out about going to the bathroom. Thankfully, Victor didn't question him, even if he looked a little confused.

Once Yuuri had all but sprinted to the men's room, he locked himself in a stall and pulled his phone from his pocket with shaking fingers. There was only one place to turn in these trying times.

To: Phichit I AM SO GAY HELP ME

To: Phichit IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE

From: Phichit don't worry dearie I am sending backup

To: Phichit WGAT THE F U C K

Yuuri shoved his sweaty phone back where it came from, and let out a sigh that bordered on a quiet scream. He kept forgetting that Phichit was literally useless in these situations. Going back out and facing Victor after that... fiasco was the last thing Yuuri wanted to do, so he holed himself up in the bathroom for a few tense minutes. However, when the bell rang that indicated a new customer, Yuuri resigned himself to the fact that he would have to confront the Gay Crisis. He was the owner of a respectable business, after all. He managed to drag himself out of the bathroom door. However, when he reached the front of the bookstore, all he saw was Seung-Gil. Yuuri's heart sank dreadfully, and he would have bet sixteen thousand dollars and two cats that this was all Phichit's fault.

"Oh, hello, Yuuri," said Seung-Gil, giving Yuuri a small nod. "I was just delivering something to Victor. I'll be on my way now." And with that, he was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving only a tinkling bell in his wake. Yuuri was three seconds away from pulling all of his hair out and sobbing on the ground. He looked over at Victor with a confused expression he hoped masked his approaching breakdown, but Victor hadn't even seemed to notice him. Instead, he was staring down at a crumpled piece of paper like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Yuuri tried to sneak a glance at the writing, but Victor was apparently aware enough to pull it away from Yuuri's gaze. Yuuri hadn't seen what the paper said, but he could tell someone with certainty that it was Phichit's handwriting. Oh, shit.

Victor finally looked up from the paper, and it appeared that something major had changed in him. He was wearing the biggest grin Yuuri had ever seen on him, and frankly, it was quite terrifying. "Yuuri, you need to go home right now. Somebody's going to watch the store for you, or something. I have no idea. But go! This is really important!" Victor sounded way too excited to be delivering news like that. Yuuri gaped at him incredulously. He'd be worried, but he knew that Victor wasn't so bad as to laugh at someone's misfortune. At that moment, his phone buzzed.

From: Phichit I'm assuming you got my message. It's time to hurry home, my dear. I've arranged for the store, so everything is under control.

_What the fuck is going on_ , was the only thought running through his head. Something was telling him that this was a good idea, though, that it was important. So, for some god forsaken reason, Yuuri's legs disobeyed his reasoning and he walked out of the store. He could have sworn that he heard a whoop from Victor as the door closed, bells jingling cheerfully.

Yuuri was in such a daze that he didn't even realize he was home until Phichit pulled him through the front door. He was wearing the most Phichit grin Yuuri had ever seen in his life. Oh boy, was Yuuri started to feel scared for his own wellbeing.

"So, I got you a date," squealed Phichit.

" _What_?" Yuuri spluttered. Oh, God, had Phichit tried to get him a blind date again. he almost cried at the thought, but then wondered why Phichit would drag him out of work to force him to go on a date he most certainly did not want to go on.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not that. But, telling you would ruin the surprise. So you just have to get ready. I put out some clothes on your bed, and I'll come and do your hair when you're done. Your date will be here in an hour, so hurry up!" Phichit gave Yuuri a small shove in the direction of his bedroom, Yuuri shuffling there meekly. What choice did he have? When Phichit got excited about something, it was best to just wait it out. 95 percent of the time, it was something completely innocent, and Yuuri had gotten used to it by now. He glanced at the clothes Phichit had laid on his bed, and was quite surprised by how formal they were. Just where was Phichit sending him? Nevertheless, he slipped on the slacks and dress shirt, contemplating the suit coat still lying on his comforter. Oh, what the hell, he thought, and threw it on as well.

By the time the doorbell rang, Phichit had slicked Yuuri's hair off his face, muttering "husband Yuuri" as he did so. Yuuri actually kind of liked how he looked, which wasn't what happened on a regular day. It wasn't really a secret that Yuuri had the lowest self esteem known to mankind.

Phichit opened the door with a grand flourish, and Yuuri nearly let out the screech that had been left forgotten at the back of his throat as he had exited the shop an hour before. Because there, standing in all his glory, Victor fucking Nikiforov. In a suit, no less. Yuuri felt like he could sing. His grades were perfect, his skin was clear, his crops were flourishing.

"Hi," whispered Victor, almost sounding shy.

"Hi," whispered Yuuri back to him. Neither noticed the absolutely gleeful look on Phichit's face.

"I-Shall we go?" Victor seemed to choke out, offering Yuuri his arm. Yuuri took it, and immediately felt like passing out on the floor. Victor Nikiforov was taking him on a date? Yuuri's longtime idol-turned-friend was currently about to take him on a romantic outing. A date. Whatever the hell you want to call it. Victor was giving Yuuri the smallest of smiles, and for the first time in a while, Yuuri returned it with a real grin of his own.

\------

Twenty minutes later, Yuuri was being pulled down a side alley and thoroughly regretting all his life choices. Victor had untied his tie and it was whipping backward, but Yuuri only managed to keep going because of the hand that was grasping his like it never wanted to let go. Victor could be pushing him off a bridge and he'd still feel safe with that hand in his.

"Victor, where are we going?" Yuuri was shouting a bit over the wind whistling in his ears. The alley came to an end a little ways in front of them, and Victor finally slowed down. Both were panting a little.

"Okay, so, Phichit wanted me to take you out to some fancy dinner or some shit. But I knew you wouldn't like that, so we came here instead!" Victor was still holding Yuuri's hand, and dragged him out of the alley, into the most beautiful place Yuuri had ever seen. Well, maybe not the most beautiful place Yuuri had ever seen. Maybe it was just because Victor was there with him.

It was a big open-air market, tiny string lanterns hovering above them and a few people milling around them. Yuuri couldn't believe he'd never seen this before; then again, he wasn't someone to go running through dark alleyways in search of shopping areas. Yuuri looked up at Victor, who was staring at Yuuri expectantly.

"It's...beautiful, Victor. Thank you." Victor's face lit up, and Yuuri decided _that_ was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seem. The pair set off, weaving in between stands of food and items. Yuuri realized that Victor really did know him very well, because he knew that Yuuri would have hated a fancy dinner when he could have this instead. Yuuri could remember when he wondered if Victor would ever see him as a friend. Wait. This meant that Victor returned his feelings, right? His heart fluttered as he looked over at Victor. He wanted to ask, he wanted to ask so badly, but he was so scared.

"So, I have another thing to show you," said Victor after a little while, grasping Yuuri's arm as he dragged him along further. Yuuri was quite content with walking the market and holding Victor's hand (!), but Yuuri had learned that, thought Victor was a bit headstrong at times, he seemed to always know what to do to make Yuuri feel comfortable. Knowing this, Yuuri reluctantly followed him away from the happy market bathed in soft light. Victor looked really happy, happier that Yuuri had ever seen him. Yuuri wondered if that was because of him. Something warmed in him at the thought. Victor pulled him along. They arrived at an open clearing that Yuuri had passed hundreds of times on his way to work, but had never really noticed.

"Come on, Yuuri," said Victor as he sat down and patted the space next to him. Yuuri sat. "Look." Yuuri looked. The sky was glittering with stars that Yuuri hadn't ever noticed. How could he have never noticed? Yuuri realized that Victor had helped him live. Not that he'd saved his life, but that Yuuri's life had gotten so much better once he'd met Victor. When he thought about it, he'd become more confident. He could remember the first days he'd ever met Victor, how tongue-tied and nervous he'd been when he was around him, but now he was getting better at managing his anxiety when talking to people.

Yuuri looked over at Victor. Victor, in turn was looking at Yuuri like he wanted something. _Oh no_ , thought Yuuri, his heart racing. _Is he going to kiss me? I just ate, what if it's bad? Do I even want to kiss him so soon? Oh my god._ But Victor just reached out his arms and pulled Yuuri into his chest, enveloping him in his warm embrace.

"You don't have to kiss me now if you don't want. It'd okay. I'll be here when you're ready. I really like you, Yuuri." Victor pulled Yuuri closer to him, and Yuuri finally understood how he felt with Victor. Safe.

He felt safe that night, as Victor held him close as they wasted the night talking idly.

He felt safe two weeks later, when Victor kissed him for the first time, protective arms around his waist.

He felt safe when he could walk with Victor's hand in his whenever he wanted to, and not have to worry constantly about fucking up.

And he knew that no matter what, Victor would do anything to make Yuuri feel that way. Safe. And maybe even loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some explaining to do. I basically lost all motivation for this story, and this is only here because of your lovely comments. I'm so sorry for the wait, and I'm so sorry this is a bit rushed and choppy. Good news though: school hell lets out soon, which means I can write a lot more! Thank you for all your support.

**Author's Note:**

> damn ok DON'T BE TOO MEAN I TRIED MY BEST THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST FIC EVER. Also I don't fucking know how to work ao3 so all my italics are gone if somebody could hmu and help me that would be appreciated my tumblr is also katsusin even though it's dead BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW HOW TO WORK THAT EITHER. thank you.


End file.
